sonic_the_hedgehog_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic
Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed is a 2012 kart racing video game developed by Sumo Digital and published by Sega. It is the sequel to Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing and is the fourth installment of the Sega Superstars series. It was released for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and Wii U in November 2012, for PlayStation Vita in December 2012, for Microsoft Windows in January 2013, for Nintendo 3DS in February 2013, and for iOS and Android in January 2014. The PS3 and Wii U versions of the game were released in Japan on May 15, 2014. It features a transformation element of racing gameplay unique to that of any other racing game in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Gameplay Gameplay is similar to the game's prequel, in which players choose different settings and characters before a race. The most noticeable addition to the game is the three different modes of racing: land, sea and air. Racers' cars can now change into a plane when in the air and into a boat when on water after passing through a Transformation Gate. The Sumo Digital staff stated in some interviews before its release that Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed would be "proper boating, proper flying." In addition, the tracks themselves change during the race. For example, in Dragon Canyon, the bridges are destroyed by the dragons in the track's third lap, requiring changing into flight mode. All-Star Moves return and they are collected in capsules like in Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing. There are new weapons, such as ice shots to freeze opponents and a baseball glove that catches an attack from behind, and giving the player that weapon. There are also seventeen new tracks, plus four favorite tracks from the previous game, similar to the retro cups in the more recent Mario Kart games. Players are able to earn XP points to put towards a leveling system, which can potentially unlock vehicle mods and other items. The more XP points are collected, the better characters become on the track. Once collected enough stars from World Tour events, you can unlock Console Mods, that are found in World Tour. These mods have been chosen for characters, depending on the Console Mod unlocked. On the loading screen before a race, there is a slot machine similar to the one in Sonic Heroes. Once enough All-Star Tokens are collected from previous races, players can pull the lever to try their luck. If the three slots match, a new item is obtained. The player can also win an item at the start of every lap or have an item at the beginning of the race. If not, the player does not earn anything, and can spin once more if he/she has the required number of coins. The slot machine requires five coins for a spin. The slot machine and tokens are missing from the 3DS version due to it running on a different engine. Artworks 'Sonic Characters: Renders 3D' SASRT_Sonic.png|Sonic the Hedgehog SASRT_Tails.png|Miles "Tails" Prower SASRT_Knuckles.png|Knuckles the Echidna SASRT_Amy.png|Amy Rose SASRT_Shadow.png|Shadow the Hedgehog SASRT_Metal_Sonic.png|Metal Sonic SASRT_Eggman.png|Dr. Eggman 'Sega Characters: Renders 3D' Characters 'Sonic the Hedgehog Characters' *Sonic the Hedgheog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Metal Sonic *Dr. Eggman 'Sega Characters' *AiAi *Beat *B.D. Joe *Ulala *Amigo *Alex Kidd *Ryo Hazuki *Vyse *Gilius Thunderhead *Joe Musashi *NiGHTS *Reala *Gum *MeeMee *Pudding *Wreck It-Ralph Tracks Dragon Cup *Ocean View (Sonic Heroes) - Car/Boat *Samba Studios (Samba De Amigo) - Car/Boat *Carrier Zone (After Burner: Climax) - Car/Boat/Plane *Dragon Canyon (Panzer Dragoon) - Car/Boat/Plane Rogue Cup *Temple Trouble (Super Monkey Ball) - Car/Boat *Galactic Parade (Sonic Colors) - Car/Plane *Seasonal Shrines (Shinobi) - Car/Boat *Rogue's Landing (Skies of Arcadia) - Car/Boat/Plane Emerald Cup *Dream Valley (NiGHTS into Dreams...) - Boat/Plane *Chilly Castle (Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg) - Car/Boat *Graffiti City (Jet Set Radio) - Car/Plane *Sanctuary Falls (Sonic & Knuckles)- Car/Plane Arcade Cup *Graveyard Gig (The House of the Dead EX) - Car/Boat *Adder's Lair (Golden Axe) - Car/Boat/Plane *Burning Depths (Burning Rangers) - Car/Boat *Race of Ages (SEGA Tribute race) - Car/Boat/Plane Classic Cup *Sunshine Tour (Samba De Amigo) (Returning) - Car Only *Shibuya Downtown (Jet Set Radio Future) (Returning) - Car only *Roulette Road (Sonic Heroes) (Returning) - Car only *Egg Hangar (Sonic the Hedgehog 2/''Sonic & Knuckles'') (Returning) - Car only Unused Voices Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed/Unused Voices Videos Voice Cast *'Roger Craig Smith' as Sonic the Hedgehog *'Kate Higgins' as Miles "Tails" Prower *'Travis Willingham' as Knuckles the Echidna *'Cindy Robinson' as Amy Rose *'Kirk Thornton' as Shadow the Hedeghog *'Mike Pollock' as Dr. Eggman Voice Sounds Sonic & All Stars Racing Transformed/Voice Sounds Category:Sonic Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Games Category:Sega Superstars Games